wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morrowseer/@comment-139.130.89.34-20191029195824/@comment-33343386-20191114190855
I feel like I'm going insane. Okay... From the the most basic stand point, Morrowseer's plan was to save his tribe. He wanted his tribe to live and that is a good motive and cause. But it moving to the rainforest wasn't some 'it's either us or them' sort of situation as much as it was "it should be us, so lets murder all of them." The rainwings were not involved in the war and had no comprehension of other tribes. They were an isolated tribe of pacifists who had never hurt the Nightwings. And yet Morrowseers first plan to save his tribe was to completely exterminate an entire tribe (though lets not forget, some nightwings were debating whether or not to enslave the rainwings before killing them all). Why? Because he wanted his tribe to live in their home. Because he thought the Nightwings deserved a nice home more than the rainwings, their superiority giving them the right to take it from them. You say, "he did it to save his tribe" as if he had no other choice. This was his first plan. His first instinct to save his tribe was to commit Genocide on a completely different tribe that had never harmed them in any way because he thought they were inferior. I really, REALLY, hate making this comparison, because it makes me look hyperbolic and childish, but honestly, there is no other comparison I can make. This was Adolf Hitler's rational for invading Poland according to History.com "To Hitler, the conquest of Poland would bring Lebensraum, or “living space,” for the German people. According to his plan, the “racially superior” Germans would colonize the territory and the native Slavs would be enslaved." Sound familiar? God I feel dirty. Anyways, even if you can say that Morrowseer wanted to save his tribe, any dragon whose first instinct is to remorselessly exterminate thousands of other dragons and steal their home, isn't good, kind, caring, or well intentioned. He's racist, cruel, and self important. "Hold on there" you say "He might be evil, but that's only because he's heart broken. He thinks he lost a child, thats why he's so cruel." Lets put aside for a moment that besdies one minor moment of awkwardness between him and Mastermind there is literally no textual evidence to show that the presumed death of his daughter had any real effect on him. You are saying that Morrowseer was a caring and kind public servant of his people who just wanted whats best for them until his unborn daughter 'died' and he turned into a cruel monster with a pension for attempted child murder. Okay fine. Except Secretkeeper hid his egg from him 4 years before the events of the series, while he made up the prophecy and concocted his plan 7 years before the events of the series. He planned to commit genocide against the RainWings years before Moonwatcher was even concieved. By your logic, Morrowseer planned to exterminate the RainWings despite being a kind and loving Dragon and it was only three years after he had made this plan, when he thought his daughter had died that he turned into the kind of manipulative and heartless dragon who would think racial genocide could solve all of his tribe's problems. No. He had to have always been cruel and heartless to have concocted his plan. Secretkeepers deception had no real bearing on it. Going back to an earlier point, where Morrowseer 'just wanted to save his tribe' and 'there was no other way' and that "they didn't want other tribes to know they were weak and vulnerable to attacks" 1. The fact that they would even have lied to everyone else about made up powers they didn't have just to be feared and look cool means that Morrowseer and most of the nightwings are crappy dragons. 2. They weren't trapped on that island. They could leave anytime they wanted. They visited the skykingdom a couple times and had tunnels to the sand kingdom. Deathbringer traveled all over the place. The only reason they stayed in that place which was killing them was that Morrowseer and Battlewinner wanted maintain their facade of being powerful. Morrowseer was literally forcing all the nightwings to live there, thats why Secretkeeper hid Moonwatcher from him in the first place. Morrowseer valued the superficial appearence of nightwing superiority over the health and well being of his tribe. And would literally rather rig a war and commit genocide than have any other dragon tribe see them as less than awesome 3. Perhaps revealing themselves and their lack of powers would have left them open to attack. But the Nightwings weren't powerless. They were still deadly and threatening, just not as much as others thought them to be. And perhaps the IceWings would have attacked them and tried to kill them off (maybe they would hate you all less if you didn't kill all thier arena prisoners to prove a point, eh Morrowseer?) But Queen Glacier seemed rather level headed about the whole thing. And they were revealed to be powerless and nothing came of it except some more intence animosity from other tribes about being lied to. If the IceWings were going to massacare the NightWings once they revealed themselves as weak and powerless, then Jade Mountian Acadamy would never have become a thing. I am so tired of having to argue this point. Morrowseer is evil. He's not heartbroken or well intnetioned. He's vile and he always had been. I feel like I'm in a mad house here, like people aren't reading my comments and are instead just posting the same couple points over and over again. If anyone is still reading this and still thinks Morrowseer was 60% good or was heart broken or was worthy of forgiveness I'm begging you. Please. Explain. Tell me with evidence and argument how I am think about this wrong. Address my actual points, I'm begging you. Because I feel like either I'm insane or everyone else is.